1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated manufacturing and processing machinery and equipment, and particularly to a centering guide for automated bottling machinery that aligns the mouth of a bottle with the filler spout during bottling operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bottling industry makes use of highly complex machinery employing various mechanical, electrical, pneumatic, and hydraulic principles of operation in order to provide rapid filling and processing of bottles during bottling operations. Such machinery achieves the economy of scale necessary to provide a product at the lowest possible price. The machinery is used in the bottling of beer, soft drinks, and numerous other liquids.
Such equipment may be subdivided into a number of different sub-components or subassemblies. Among these is the centering guide, which automatically centers and holds the mouth of a bottle beneath the filler spout prior to the spout being lowered into the mouth and neck of the bottle in order to fill the bottle. A number of different centering guide configurations have been developed in the past, according to the specific bottling machinery in which the centering guide is to be installed.
Many of these earlier centering guides have various problems that result in relatively frequent down time for the bottling machine and require significant time for repair or replacement.
Thus, a centering guide for automated bottling machinery solving the aforementioned problems is desired.